A Tale of Two Maids
by Warriormaid
Summary: Two girls are summoned to Middle Earth to help with the quest. One is a fantasy-and-food fanatic, and the other, indifferent but funny anyways. What will happen? Please read and review. I suck at summaries.


Chapter 1: Sausages and Ham (don't ask.)

**Chessawyn: **Hi, I'm Chessawyn Cassandra Norwen! You can call me Chess, Chessa, or Chessi. And this is…

**Daisy:** I can introduce myself you know…I'm Daisy Jolie Elohor.

**Chessa: **This is MY fanfic account, not Daisy's. And we do –

**Daisy:** NOT own LotR or any thing else.

**Chessa:** Except ourselves. But Chessawyn and Daisy are NOT our real names, which are really boring.

**Daisy:** Now that we've gotten over the disclaimers, let's start already!

**Chessa:** This first chapter is from MY point of view. * grins *

Daisy and I were playing James Bond on the floor of my room. "JAMES BOND!" I screamed, slapping the floor.

"That's the third time running you've won!" Daisy accused.

I sighed. "That's because I'm good at James Bond." Daisy shoved her cards over to me, and I formed them into a stack and began shuffling.

"DON'T COUNT THE CARDS!" Daisy yelled. I shrugged. Besides actually playing the game, another of our contests was to see who could split the deck evenly. I was good at this, while Daisy was…okay. I mean, she always missed by one, but that's not bad, considering our friend Sunny was off by like five every time.

I dealt the cards, and we began playing. Suffice it to say that we were going about the same pace. Until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…we found ourselves sitting in the grass…somewhere. I glanced at Daisy, and half-fainted. But not really. Expressions. She looked like she would look like seven years in the future, as in around 21.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I screamed. "Daisy, why do you look like you're the same age as my brother?"

Daisy looked at me. "What? You look like you're my sister's age."

"EEENteresting…" I always tended to put on an accent in the most random situations.

Daisy asked, "Where are we?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere I'm obsessed with. Narnia, Middle-earth, the Icemark, Redwall…"

"You have WAY too many obsessions, Chessa." Daisy sighed.

"I'm a nerd. What can I say?"

"So where are we?"

"Best hope is to go somewhere that we, or should I say I, recognize. Because for all we know, we could be in Narnia."

"But we never stepped into a wardrobe!"

I sighed. I'm a hard-core fan of both Narnia and LotR, and yeah. Daisy kinda isn't.

So we started walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. I got kinda bored (I get bored VERY easily) so I started running through the plot lines of my favorite books. By the time the mosquitoes came out, I had finished Narnia and the Icemark and was planning to start on LotR when Daisy suddenly sat down. I didn't notice at first.

"Chessa! Let's rest." she called out to me. "We need to find a place to spend the night." I paid no attention to her. I kept on walking, and as I topped a hill, I saw…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…a magnificent building-structure-house-town thingy. (Really. What can I call it? We spend five minutes trying to figure this out when we were writing…we like to waste time.)

"Okay. Why does this look so familiar?" I muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Daisy screamed at me. I totally and completely ignored her.

A second later, I heard footsteps behind me. Daisy scrambled up the hill and stood next to me. "Have I been here before?" she asked no one in particular.

"I doubt it. If we got here by magic, which is the most logical answer to our predicament, that would mean that we're not on Earth. And if we're not on Earth, then you couldn't have been here before."

Suddenly a _clip-clop, clip-clop _reached my ears. A dark figure on a white horse-figure-thingy came down the path from the building-structure-house-town thingy. We watched as it grew closer and closer, until I could see its face. She was a girl, well not exactly because she looked around 25 but whatever and yeah I'm going to stop this because Daisy is looking strangely at me…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she looked familiar. A thought leaped to my mind. I quickly tried running through the LotR plot, only to find that I didn't know much, that is, not much after "Shortcut to Mushrooms".

"Uh, Daisy? I think we're in Middle-earth."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I can't remember anything after "Shortcut to Mushrooms" which is the chapter where the hobbits stuff themselves with mushrooms."

"Mmhmm."

The rider was quickly approaching us. As she came up the hill and noticed us, she stopped her horse.

"Who are you? Oh, and by the way, I do not understand Elvish, neither does my friend." I asked her, because I had noticed her pointy ears.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Are your names Daisy and Chessawyn?" she asked me back.

We answered at the same time. "Yup."

"Wait, how the heck do you know our names?" I asked Arwen testily.

Daisy asked, "What do you want from us?"

"My father, Lord Elrond, summoned you from your world. Your help is needed in these trying times. Go now to Rivendell." She gestured to the building-structure-house-town thingy.

"Rivendell?" I asked in amazement. "Does that mean we're in…"

"Middle-earth?" Daisy finished for me.

"Yes, you are. Now go quickly. My father awaits you." she said, and rode off.

As we set off down the hill and towards Rivendell, I muttered, "I was kinda hoping for Narnia, but…this is alright too."

Intermission:

**Chessa:** Why do I have a sudden craving for sausages and ham? It's not right! I don't even like ham!

**Daisy:** Where did that come from?

**Chessa:** This dog is annoying.

**Daisy:** And now that the bout of random randomness that randomly spouted from Chessa is over, let's keep going.

As we neared the gate to Rivendell, I could see two Elves standing guard on either side. They were so alike in appearance – tall, brunette, and mischevious – that I could tell that they were twins.

"Who goes there?" one of them, the one on the left, challenged us.

"I am Chessawyn, and this is Daisy. We wish to speak with Lord Elrond. Arwen told us that he was expecting us." I said.

The Elves looked at each other. "_Ada_ WAS expecting two Men to come, Elladan." said the one on the right.

"But, Elrohir, he didn't mention that they were females!" the other one said.

"Look, whatever you're arguing about, save it for later. Can we PLEASE see Lord Elrond? Seriously!" Daisy said indignantly.

"All right then. Follow me." said Elladan – the one on the left. He led us into Rivendell. It was very beautiful, melding right into the surrounding trees and hills. We could see Elves doing random things all over the place. One Elf in passing waved to Elladan, and he waved back.

"Hey, Elladan. Who're these humans? What are they doing in Rivendell? And why are they dressed so strangely?"

"Hey, Glorfy. They –"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry, Glorfindel. Well, these are the humans that my father wanted to see."

"Your father wanted to see Men? Well, HUMANS? I thought he was all kinds of mad after Estel said he wanted to marry Arwen."

"Well, apparently these are different. Now, if you'll excuse me, GLORFINDEL. Some of us have a job to do." I gasped. Elladan dared to talk to THE Glorfindel in that way? The one Elf who had killed a Balrog? Anyways, he was ugly. For an Elf, that is.

Elladan led us into Lord Elrond's study. "_Ada_, these are human visitors to Rivendell. They say their names are Chessawyn and Daisy." He left the room.

Lord Elrond stood up and walked in front of his desk, looking at us. "So you are the Men – that is, humans – Chessawyn and Daisy?"

Daisy smiled. "Well, yeah, I'm Daisy."

"Yes, I'm Chessawyn." I sighed. "But you are NOT allowed to call me that. Nobody is allowed to call me that. Call me Chess, Chessa, Chessi, anything but Chessawyn." My name always bothered me. I mean, I like it, but it makes me sound like somebody from the 1800's. Seriously.

Elrond said, "I have called you here for a purpose."

"What purpose?" Daisy asked.

"I know that Chessawy…Chessa is a fanatic, but as for you…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, she's not crazy like me, but seriously, why the heck are we here?" I asked.

The Elf-lord asked back, "You know of Galadriel?" We both nodded, and he continued. "When looking into her mirror, she foretold that two girls named Chessawyn and Daisy from Earth would help a lot in the upcoming war. You know of the Ring, don't you?"

"Sort of." Daisy said.

I added, "Our knowledge of the plot has been erased."

Elrond looked pleased. "So then it worked! We have predicted some problems should you know the future."

"Okay, okay, continue already!" I said, exasperated.

"Well, the gist of it is that you will stay here in Rivendell, training in weapons until the council."

"Who's going to train us?" Daisy asked.

Elrond smiled. "My sons."

"Elladan and Elrohir? I've heard…interesting things about them." I said.

"Yes, they are troublemakers. But nice, if you give them a chance." Elrond sighed. "You will be shown to your rooms now. Hurry and get to sleep. A long day awaits you."

We were taken to our room by a pretty brunette elf. (**Chessa: **Yes, Elves can be brunettes.) Her name was Maerani.

"These are the rooms you will be staying in. There is a bath room over there." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "I will come wake you up tomorrow morning." She left us, and we surveyed the room.

It wasn't really a room, more like a courtyard with a balcony – railing thingy. There were two low beds, sort of like camp cots, but much more comfortable – looking on either side up against the railing. There was a wardrobe/dresser thing around a tree, one half being the wardrobe, the other half being the dresser.

I opened the wardrobe, half afraid I would find nothing but a bunch of dresses. Luckily, that was not the case. The wardrobe was split into two sides, the right side marked "Chessawyn", and the left side marked "Daisy".

My side had a dark red traveling cloak, a flowing black nightgown, and a long dress. The dress was made of floor – length dark green velvet. It had a skin – tight bodice and elbow sleeves, with major flaring at the ends. There was also an ivory lace belt sort of built into the waist.

Daisy's side had a dark blue traveling cloak, a white nightgown, and another long dress hanging from it. Hers was made of peach – pink silk, with a tight bodice and long flowing sleeves right from the shoulder.

While I was looking through the wardrobe, Daisy had opened the dresser drawers. "Chessa! Look at this!" she called. I ran over to the other side. The dresser, like the wardrobe, was split into two, the right side marked "Daisy", and the left side marked "Chessa". There were three drawers on either side.

In the top drawer on her side were a couple of dark grey tunics. The middle held blue-gray ankle-length leggings. But the bottom was empty, except for a black leather belt.

"What'd you find in the wardrobe?" Daisy asked.

I was busy looking through my own drawers. "See for yourself." My top drawer held a bunch of black tunics, the middle, black leggings that ended midcalf, and the bottom, a red-brown leather belt.

"You tired?" Daisy suddenly asked.

I sighed. "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, let's. You can go to the bath room to change." Daisy replied.

I pulled the nightgown out of the wardrobe and walked into the bath room – basically a walled-in gazebo. All it contained was a sunken bathtub, with a note that said, "Ring this bell and Maerani will help you draw water." There was a bell next to the tub.

The nightgown was very light and cool, but it didn't exactly feel like silk. Whatever it was, I liked Elven clothes already.

I walked back into our oom. It was already dark outside, but surprisingly, there were no mosquitoes, even though it was clearly summer.

"'Night, Daisy." I said, climbing into bed.

Already in bed and no more than a big lump, she replied, "'Night, Chessa." It was too warm for blankets, but really comfortable anyways. Sleep overtook me suddenly five minutes later, probably because we'd spent four hours in the afternoon walking.

**Chessa: **Like it? Hate it?

**Daisy: **Please review.

**Chessa: *** whispering * What can we offer them?

**Daisy:** We could give them virtual candy…

**Chessa: **All right. === |( )| There you go.


End file.
